


candy

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: Afterward he kisses her red, wet mouth so sweetly.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillyHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/gifts).



> The prompt itself isn't included, but it very much inspired the scenario. Enjoy!

Cormoran focuses on not pulling Robin’s hair as her head bobs, her tongue swirling up his cock. She presses her lips to the tip, licking the pearly pre-cum that drips from him as though she enjoys it.

His eyes roll back as she sucks his cock, his breath heavy and his head light. 

“I fucking love you,” Cormoran says as she takes him into her mouth once more, and he can feel her lips smiling around him. “You’re so— fuck, _Robin—_ ”

He comes panting her name, painting her breasts silver, and afterward he kisses her red, wet mouth so sweetly.


End file.
